1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid couplings and to a dust and impact protection cap for a fluid coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many applications where a fluid power system requires that a connection be made between a hose assembly and an apparatus, such as a tank, reservoir, pump, motor or valve. In one arrangement, a male fluid coupling is connected to the apparatus and functions as a port to which a hose-secured female fluid coupling may be connected. When disconnected from the female fluid coupling, the male fluid coupling is covered with a cap to protect it from dust, dirt and other debris. Since male fluid couplings may protrude from the apparatus, caps also protect the male fluid coupling from damage due to impacts with other objects. Among other things, it is improvement of this cap that is the subject of the invention set forth herein.